Vacation of Murder
by Tapchick
Summary: Grissom decides to take the grave-yard shift on a surprise vacation to Hawaii where he will possibly win over Sara's heart...but many things dont go as planned and turn this vacation into a vacation of murder, better then what the summary says!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic....i hope what i have is good. This whole new story thing confused mee. My friends and i decided to write something and well this is what we came up with. the short summary is Grissom decides to take the graveyard shift on a vacation to Hawaii, where he hopes to win over saras heart as well. When they arrive they see that something terrible has happened and that their vacation has become much more....stinky summary i kno but it is a really good story.....enjoy =D**

_**authors Pov**_

**-**

It was a very quiet day in the lab when Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows finished their cases. "I can't believe we finished the case in one whole day", said Catherine. " I know I can't believe it either", replied Nick. " So Nicky, what are you planning to do with the rest of your week." I don't know, how about you?" "Maybe a trip with Lindsey"' replied Catherine. "That sounds real fun, Cath."Would you two come in my office for minute", asked there supervisor Gil Grissom. " Sure", said Catherine and Nick at the same time. " What's this all about Grissom", said another CSI Warrick Brown. " Well, since you all have been good help to me in the past few years I am taking you all to Hawaii!", replied Grissom. " Could I take Lindsey?", asked Catherine. " Sure, why not." Aren't you going to ask Sara?", asked Warrick. "Yes, but she left early she felt sick, I'll call her at home." replied Grissom. " Cool, I'm going home right now to pack.",said Nick.

_**Sara's pov-**_

_Ring Ring. 'ugh who is calling mee now' Ring Ring. _"Hello?" "Hey Sara, sorry to call hope i didnt wake you.", said Grissom. _'Man what does grissom want, not a person i feel like talking to right now' _"Well I was asleep but i guess if its important...wats up?? "Well i decided that since we have about a whole week off i am taking the whole night shift on a trip to Hawaii!" "Really Griss thats great but im really sick i dont know if i feel up to going out of state." " Come on Sara im sure you can rest while your there and find some time for fun." "Is everyone going??" "Yes, Catherine is even bringing Lindsey" " Ok fine ill come." "Great see you tomorrow, flight leaves at 7:00." "AM?" "Ya see you then bye!" Bye_" 'Great a whole week in hawaii with grissom...this is sure going to be _interesting'

_"__**Grissoms pov-**_

_'Ok a week in hawaii with Sara i have to do something about us then, I hope im just not to late' "_Hey Grissom how...." Sara started to say before she started into a fit of coughs. "Sara are you ok??" "Ya i just still feel like crap, ill survive though" "Well maybe when we board the plane you will feel loads better" "Lets hope." said Sara Sidle.

_(They finally boraded the plane) __**"**_So you feeling better that your on the plane?" " No! how come you couldn't go to Hawaii on the week I'm not sick", replied Sara. " Well I'm sorry your not feeling good maybe when were not in the air you'll feel better." "I hope so", replied Sara in a sarcastic tone. _Maybe i should have picked another week,i can see this week has started off to be bad. I need to make sure that everything in Hawaii is perfectif im going to win the love of my life._

_**Well there is the first chapter...short I know but but we wanted to start off with something to see how well it would go and we hope u liked it. Reviews make mee and my friends happy...more we get the more we write LOL!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys...thanx for the reviews, they mean alot to me and my friends!! I apologize for the spelling errors, i stink at spelling and so do my friends LOL!! This chapter is to fill in somethings, like why sara is always so angry with grissom and what grissom really thinks of her. Srry it took a day to update me and my friends have had dance classes and a work meeting =/....enjoy!!!**

_**Sara pov-**_

It was 4pm at Hawaiis National Airport and were all waiting for a cab. As you can probably tell i haven't been extremely happy with my supervisor Gil Grissom. Well i can explain that, just be prepared for a semi-long story. Well it started when we meet in San Fransico at an entomology class. He was the teacher and i was the student, but i knew i had a crush on him the moment we met. We hit it off right from the start, i would always ask questions in class and he would be more then welcome to answer them. All this lead to coffee dates and soon dinner dates, but im not going to go in to major details. Anyway soon he said he had to leave back to his job in Vegas but that we would keep in touch. Well as you all know i got a call from him and now work along side him and the grave-yard shift. So throughout these 5 years we have had an awkward relationship, he would get close to mee then pull away. So by now i am SICK of it and just choose to ignore him or give him one word answers. This vacation to hawaii though will be his last chance, im not giving up and will try my best to get his attention. "Sara did you hear what i said?", said Grissom. "Oh no sorry i was thinking, what did you say?" "I said Nick and Warrick are going to take the first cab, Catherine and Lindsey are in the second and me and you in the third." "Ok that sounds good to me."

After we loaded our luggage into the cabs we took off to the hotel. "So Grissom what is on the agenda for the week?" "Well it's up to everyone, it's their vacations." "What are you planning on doing?" "I was thinking I'll take tours of the island and check out the type of bugs that grow here." "Oh you planning on doing this alone?", _maybe he will get the hint._ "Ya i don't see why not, there is less noise." _Damn ok ill be more upfront._ "Yes that is true, but won't you get lonely i mean i have no plans maybe you would like some company." " Sure i don't see why not, it might get boring, im giving you a heads up." " Borning are you kidding i love looking at new spieces of bugs." _Yes, now we can get to have some alone time together, if you don't count the bugs, and i can finally get some answers and talk to him about where were going with our weird relationship._

_**Grissoms pov-**_

So it's now 4pm at the airport and Sara has been really distant lately. I mean ok i might deserve for the way i have been treating her lately, possibly leading her on. I just can't help it, i know with all my heart i love her but i just can't seem to make a solid commitment to her. I think that me being her boss is going to conflict alot, which i know is just a stupid excuse. We meet 5 years ago when i was teaching an entomlogy class, when i walked in and saw her sitting there i thought she was so beautiful. Then to find out she was so into learning and asking tons of challenging questions, i was head over heels for her. Then after a few coffee and dinner dates i had to return to Vegas for work, i was sad when i left her. I talked to her through e-mails on how she was doing and what kind of work she was getting into. When Holly Gribbs died i needed a new CSI and i knew just who to call, i was so excited to see her. Our relationship started out good and went down hill from there. I just couldn't compromise my job to build the relationship i really wanted with her. Lately though i can't take it and just want to be with her so thats why im going to make everything happen in Hawaii.

"Sara, me and you are in a cab together, is that ok with you?" _Nothing, is she paying attention._ "Sara, are you listening?" _Man i think she is ignoring me again_. "Sara did you hear what i said?" "Oh no sorry i was thinking, what did you say?" "I said Nick and Warrick are going to take the first cab, Catherine and Lindsey are in the second and me and you in the third." "Ok that sounds good to mee." _Oh this is starting out perfect. _

Now were in the cab and off to the hotel, 20 minutes alone with Sara. "So Grissom what is on the agenda for the week?", the beautiful angel sitting next to me asked. "Well it's up to everyone, it's their vacations." "What are you planning on doing?" "I was thinking i take tours of the island and check out the type of bugs that grow here." _There isn't much i want to do anyway that doesnt involve you._ "Oh you planning on doing this alone?"_ Why would she being asking me this, unless...._ "Ya i don't see why not, there is less noise." "Yes that is true, but won't you get lonely i mean i have no plans maybe you would like some company."_ YES!!!_ " Sure i don't see why not, it might get boring, im giving you a heads up." " Borning are you kidding i love looking at new spieces of bugs." _Yes, quality time with Sara maybe then i can make a move and get our relationship up to the place i want it to be!_

**Short chapter again...i apologize, but i hope u guys liked it!! Please Review and let us know what you think...remember the more reviews the more we write...or u can think of them as an early birthday present!! **


	3. important AUTHORS NOTE! please read

**Hey guys...im just writing to say i kno its been a while since i updated a chapter and i PROMISE to update sometime this week, its just dance has been demanding and so has work and school....mee and my friends have been busy but dont give up on us we will have the next chapter up soon!!**


End file.
